


Someone's Watching

by Spooky1980



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Domestic Violence, Electricity, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Hate Crimes, Head Injury, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Major Character Injury, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Permanent Injury, Rating: NC17, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky1980/pseuds/Spooky1980
Summary: Having moved from the Swedish costal Town of Ystad to London Rookie police officer Magnus Martinsson has transferred to the metropolitan police. Leaving the ghosts of his former team and position in the Ystad Police Station behind him. Still struggling with killing someone in the line of duty Magnus is back doing what he does best, collecting information and doing surveillance work.Beautiful model Morgan Croft needs help when she starts receiving threatening letters in the mail, but its only the beginning of her worst nightmare.
Relationships: Magnus Martinsson - Relationship, Martinsson | Jan Martinsson | Magnus Martinsson & Original Character(s), Martinsson | Jan Martinsson | Magnus Martinsson & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Martinsson | Jan Martinsson | Magnus Martinsson
Comments: 48
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Magnus Martinsson was a character in the TV series Wallander - he can be very detail oriented. Can say what comes to mind without thinking about how it might be recieved. so come off as a bit stand offish or rude.)

Pushing through the heavy glass doors Jack Gibson entered the room and immediately approached the desk in the back corner of the computer lab. "Magnus grab your coat we're going out." 

Looking up from the computer Magnus regarded his superior officer with a questioning look in his bright blue eyes. "Where are we going? He questioned as he stood up, pulling his key card from the computer to lock down his workstation. Stuffing it into his jeans pocket he picked up his jacket and shrugged it on. 

"Out to Wimbledon to meet with a young lady who is being threatened by an as yet unknown party." Jack explained as he started towards the door leaving Magnus to follow behind him. 

Rounding the desk quickly Magnus ran the short distance in order to keep up, his blond curls bouncing as he did giving him the outward appearance of an excited puppy being let off the lead for the first time. Just catching the office door before it closed in his face. Luckily the carpark wasn't far from the computer lab so Magnus didn't have far to go. Reaching the car in a short space of time he got inside and fastened his seat belt "What do we know about our victim?" He asked as Jack handed him a brown manilla file, flicking it open he felt his breath catch as he took in the glossy 8x10 photograph inside. "Wow, she's gorgeous." Eye's scanning the contors of her slender figure covered barely in the sheer black robe and equally exquisite lingerie. 

"That she is, her name's Morgan Croft and she's one of London's hottest new models." 

"I can see why." Magnus said shifting slightly in the passenger seat in an attempt to adjust to his bodies sudden interest in a beautiful girl. He'd always had a thing for red heads and the suggestive nature of the photograph wasn't lessening his body's sudden interest. He was thankful that the file hid his reaction from his boss. The last thing he needed was Jack thinking that he was no better than a horny teenager. 

"She's twenty nine and does alot of work in a similar vein to what's in the file. She's been receiving unwanted attention in the mail for the past couple of months and they have been getting steadily more threatening over the last couple of weeks." 

"Let's take a look then."Magnus said,starting to scan the letters. It was obviously a depraved character they were dealing with.One more sickening after the other. One in particular made his skin crawl. 

'My darling angel, I watched you most of the day, as you went for coffee, shopped, and got that lovely flaming hair done.I keep a lock of it in a vile around my neck. Dont worry, I've gathered it for months from your brush. I didn't cut it. A woman should never cut her hair. I like to watch you sleep, smell your sweet skin. I should like to know what it's like to be in that soft skin. Perhaps one day. Take care my love. We shall meet soon. 

Yours⚘' 

'Jesus, this guy is sick! These are not just threatening letters. He basically entered her house watching her sleeping. She could of killed her in her sleep.' Magnus was thinking out loud. "Does She suspects anyone? Maybe an ex boyfriend?" 

"You will get the chance to ask her personally, we are almost there." Jack said as he flashed a quick look in Magnus' direction, taking in how intensely he was surveying the documents. "Untill we get there, just between us, i think we should put a team to follow her 24/7 because this guy is clearly around her. He knows all her moves, maybe is even a member of her family or friends circle, possibly a person from work. It really could be anyone." 

Magnus nodded as he leafed through the remaining papers in the file including her work engagements for the next two weeks. Closing the file as Jack pulled up outside a gorgeous old style brick building with large bay windows. Getting out of the car Magnus followed Jack up the short gravel driveway and stopped just short of the arched entry way to the building. "Nice place she's got here." He said more to himself than anyone else, it was outwardly much nicer than the place he called home. 

"Hmmm, yeah it's a pretty nice area too, usually pretty quiet. " Jack explained as he reached out and knocked on the door. 

The door opened a few minutes later to reveal the beautiful red head, she smiled softly as she looked first at Magnus and then to Jack. "How can I help you?" 

Magnus was already pulling his ID from his back pocket as he took in her casual appearance, an extra large beige cardigan covered a white vest top with spaghetti straps and she wore a pair of cut off denim shorts, leaving her long legs bare except for a pair of canvas pumps that completed the outfit. 

"Miss Croft, I'm Detective Jack Gibson and this is Officer Magnus Martinsson we've been assigned your case." He said as they flashed their badges. 

She gave them a inquisitive look. "How odd. Please-", she gestured inside, "-come in." Her home was minimal, yet elegent. 

"Odd, Ma'am?"Jack asked. 

"Well, yes. Just how many officers do you send out on a case?" 

Magnus was trying to stay professional, but was stunned by how much lovelier she was in person. "We were the only ones assigned to your case, Miss Croft." he said, glancing around. 

"And the officer here earlier?" 

Jack and Magnus looked at each other mystified, then concerned. "What other officer?"Jack asked, closing the door behind them. 

"Can you describe the gentleman?" Magnus added, going to look out her bay window. Looking out at the deserted street, seeing a handful of cars in the driveways of the surrounding homes, but nothing seemed outside the norm especially for a lunchtime on a Tuesday. He turned around as Morgan motioned for them to take a seat, as she folded herself into the large grey cuddle chair opposite the coffee table. Sitting with one leg curled beneath her she looked away momentarily as a blush rose on her cheeks. 

"He was tall, but not as tall as Magnus. Dark hair and eyes. I'd say he was mid thirties and he had a hint of a beard." 

"Magnus, I'm going to step outside, make a call."Jack replied, "We'll get this straightened out momentarily, Ma'am"

"The man that was here-" Magnus began, coming to sit next to her, "Did he stay in this room?" Her sultry perfume filled his nostrils. 'God she smells divine' 

"Well, yes." she returned, then retracted the statement, "No. He did ask to use the facilities." 

"Would you show me?" Magnus asked gently, waiting for Morgan to lead him down the hall, to the bathroom. The door was pulled to. He pushed it open and both immediately noticed the message written on the mirror. 

'My darling Angel, I very much enjoyed our date today. I think it went well, dont you? You should've never called the police. That was a mistake. How shall I punish you?  
Yours⚘' 

The startled gasp went straight to Magnus' heart as they took in the scene that proved that the unknown officer and the person sending the correspondence were one and the same. "Fuck..." Magnus muttered as he pulled his phone out to photograph the mirror. "Sorry." Whispered as he turned to see the horrified expression on Morgan's face. Her soft green eyes were filled with unshed tears as she turned away. "It's ok we're going to catch him." He tried to reasure her, he longed to reach out to touch her, to offer her some comfort. But he knew that it was probably the last thing she wanted right now. 

"I wish I could believe that." She whimpered as her shoulders began to shake as the tears began to fall. 

Magnus gently but firmly led her back to the lounge room. "Would you like a glass of water?" Without wanting for an answer he went towards the little table near the sofa and he poured her a glass of it. He waited for her to calm down a little and the he said. "I need you to think really hard and tell me exactly what You did today, where You went, who did You meet, in as much detail as possible. We will try to take fingerprints, but I don't think we will Have any luck with that." That very moment Jack came back in. By the look on Magnus' face he knew that something bad happened. "I'll be right back.Try to calm yourself, and recall your day" 

"Alright. I'll try." she said, hands shaking so much she was barely able to hold the glass. Magnus' head motioned for Jack to follow him down the hall to the bathroom. 

"No officer was sent here today." Magnus nodded, he'd already guessed as much, showing Jack the mirror. 

"We need a officer guarding this house around the clock. Everything in here dusted for prints." 

"Man, he's ballsy, isn't he?" Scanning the bathroom for anything else that looked out of place, he saw the lipstick on the edge of the sink. It would need to be checked as it looked like it was a match for the colour of the message scrawled on the mirrors surface. "She could be in real danger." 

"I'll make the call."Jack replied, "You and I will have to take shifts, with half the department out with the flu." 

"Damn! That's true." Magnus returned to the lounge to see Morgan curled up in the cuddle chair, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees, with her head resting on them. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. He bit his lower lip as he crossed the short distance from the door to her and he went down onto one knee on the carpet, as he knelt beside her, his notebook in his hand. "Morgan i promise you that we won't let anything bad happen to you." He said gently, aching to comfort her, although he knew that he shouldn't make this personal by involving his feelings. He resigned himself to trying to get as much information from her as he could without distressing her further. 

"But you can't know that, you're not going to be able to be here 24/7" Morgan whimpered as she looked up, her eyes making contact straight away with his concerned ones. She was a little surprised at how close he was to her. But found his company oddly comfortable given the situation. 

"I'm not leaving until we have another officer here to watch you." Magnus said as he gently took her hands in his as he tried to calm her shaking. "We will find him and stop him. I assure you that we won't stop until we have him in custody. " rubbing his thumb back and forth gently across the back of her hands in a soothing manner. Her hands were so soft beneath his fingertips. 

"Thank you so much, Magnus, is it?" she asked, staring directly into his clear blue eyes. 

"Yes, Magnus." he practically stammered, transfixed. 'Pull yourself together, man!' he thought. 'You're no help to her if you can't bloody concentrate!' Letting her hands free he looked away momentarily. 

"I have a photoshoot down town this afternoon I simply must be at." 

"I will escort you, of course." Out of nowhere she hugged his neck. 

"Thank you. I feel better just knowing you're here." 

As much as he didn't want to, he unwrapped her arms from his neck and stood. "That's what we're here for, Miss." Morgan bit her lower lip nervously as she looked away briefly, feeling a little hurt that he'd pushed her away. "Do you think you can help me go through what happened earlier today?" He asked softly, feeling instantly guilty when he saw the flash of pain in her eyes as she turned to look at him once more and nodded. "Ok, we'll take it as slowly as you need to." 

"I went out for my morning run before stopping for breakfast at the little cafe at the end of the street, like I do every morning on my way back home. I stayed for about an hour there before coming back here and showered before he knocked on the door." She explained as she watched his hands closely as he made clear and consise notes in the pad he held against his knee. She blushed as he looked up at her again when she stopped talking, his soft curls bouncing slightly with the movement. 

"You're doing really well. I know how hard this must be for you." returning her smile, Magnus reassured her. 

"Forensics are on their way. " Jack said as he returned to the room, watching the two of them together as Morgan took a shakey breath. 

"Miss Croft needs to go out for a photoshoot this afternoon. " Magnus said shifting slightly so he could see Jack, although not leaving her side. 

"You'll have to accompany her on your own while I wrangle the troops." Jack explained, knowing that he could trust Magnus to be left to do this alone. After all, he knew that during his time with the Ystad Police force he'd worked on many a surveillance operation. 

Nodding before he turned back to face Morgan. "Do you remember what name he gave you?" Magnus asked. 

"I'm sorry but I don't remember, Jesus you must think that I'm so stupid, it was only a few hours ago." she chastised herself, shaking her head at her own memories failing her. 

"Hey, it's ok. Really it's been one hell of a stressful time for you lately. " Jack said gently. 

"This is useless, he asked me the same things that you've asked, if anything had gone missing lately." 

"Has it?" Jack asked beating Magnus by a fraction of a second. 

"Panties," bearly above a whisper. They've been disappearing off and on for months now. I assumed that it was just some weirdo and never really thought about it before now." 

"Sorry to have to ask this, i know it's embarrassing but any particular type? Have they been taken from here?" 

Blushing furiously Morgan turned away from Magnus, unable to look him in the eye as she answered their questions. "Mostly black lace thongs, but I have also missing a sheer red g-string. All haven't returned from the laundrette when I've picked up my laundry." 

"I need you to check your hamper in the bathroom for me for anything you wore this morning before he came and used the facilities." 

"Ok." Nodding as she got to her feet, her leg brushing against Magnus' hand as she moved away from the chair leaving them briefly. She bit her lower lip as she felt a spark where he had made contact with her skin. 

"She's terrified of what he's going to do to her." Getting to his feet Magnus ran a hand nervously through his soft curls. "We'll have to visit the laundrette and speak to them." 

"I suspect that he's been watching her for longer than we realised. I don't want you to leave her side for a moment at the shoot this afternoon. We can't take any chances that he's not going to try anything especially given his message." 

"Understood, did you manage to get the support sorted?" 

"For this evening McGahan will take first watch and then I'll take over." Jack explained as Morgan returned, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth as she looked up at the two men. 

"What's missing?" 

"The red lace thong i had on this morning." Scribbling on the pad Magnus looked up again as he heard the sound of a mobile phone ringing. "Sorry I need to get that." she said as she pulled the phone from her pocket, seeing the name of the photographer flash up on the screen. Answering the call she stepped out into the hall briefly. 

"Is everything Ok?" 

"I need to head to the shoot earlier than expected. Something has come up and I'm needed there as soon as possible." Morgan nervously ran her hand through her hair as she entered the room and looked between the two men, her gaze lingering longer on Magnus. "Will that cause you problems?" 

"No it's fine. Take the car, I'll get a lift back once I'm finished with forensics and have handed over with McGahan. " Jack said handing over the keys. 

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. " 

"Really it's no trouble at all." 

"Thank you both. I really appreciate everything you've done for me." She said as she stepped closer to Magnus her fingers brushing against his hand lightly as she moved past him to pick up her purse from the table beside the sofa. 

"I'm ready to go as soon as you are." Magnus told her as he couldn't help but feel the spark of something as she made contact with his flesh once more. 

"Excuse me I have to take this," Jack explained as he pulled his phone out of his pocket once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus leaned against the wall as he watched the room in the plush hotel where Morgan was doing her latest photoshoot. There were only three other people in the room with them, a slim but leggy brunette who was in charge of hair and makeup, a mousey blond girl with tortoiseshell glasses who was in charge of Morgan's wardrobe and the blond haired photographer who wouldn't have looked out of place in the movie Point Break.

Lights filled the space to one side of the large bed and the photographer moved effortlessly between the equipment as he moved closer to the bed where Morgan lay on ther back, her hair draped over her shoulder brushing teasingly over her right breast. She bit ber lower lip as she lowered her eyelids to half mast, looking through her long lashes as the blond reached out to mover her legs into a more pleasing position. Magnus felt a knot in his stomach as he watched the photographer manhandling Morgan, while he knew it was part of the job. Magnus couldn't help but feel jealous that he was able to touch her so freely, while he had to stand by and watch. He knew that he had no right to feel these things as he had no claim on her, but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

"Brilliant Sweetheart, can you get on your knees now, legs slightly spread with your hands up and in your gorgeous hair." The photographer said directing her as he attempted to create the perfect shots for the magazine.

Morgan moved effortlessly kneeling up on the bed, pushing her chest out as she tangled her hands in her hair, wetting her bottom lip as she looked over at he camera.

"Gorgeous, now sweetheart I want you to remove your bra and look towards that handsome young man over by the window."

Feeling himself responding to the mere suggestion of Morgan removing her bra, Magnus shifted slightly, adjusting his stance. He looked away momentarily as he tried to calm his loins. He could feel the heat in his cheeks as he looked back to the bed, his eyes instantly meeting Morgan's as she moved back into position, Her eyes flicked downwards briefly taking in the first signs of his arousal, she arched her back more to push her full breasts higher as her hands fisted her fiery mane. Biting back a moan Magnus shoved his hands in his pockets trying everything he could to hide his bodies obvious attraction to Morgan's body. Adjusting himself he was thankful that none of the other people in the room were taking any notice of him besides Morgan who watched him through lowered eyes, almost shyly.

"Beautiful Sweetheart, they're going to eat these up when they go to print. I want you to cup your right breast now, fingers spread so your nipple is just visible."

'Bloody hell Magnus get a grip, you're supposed to be a professional here. Don't go embarrassing yourself here. Get it together' he mentally chastised himself as he turned to look out of the window briefly, making sure that there was no one obviously hanging around outside in the rear carpark.

"Ok take five Sweetheart and we'll try a different outfit."

The man's voice broke through Magnus' internal struggle with himself. When he turned around once more satisfied that the carpark was clear he saw Morgan dissappear behind the screen to slip into her next outfit.

"Would you like some coffee?" The mousey blond asked as she approached Magnus, brandishing a white mug in one hand.

"Thank you." Smiling as he took the cup and took a gulp of the bitter liquid. He looked up over the rim of the mug as Morgan stepped out wearing a black pvc body suit that hugged her curves in all the right places, the zipper on the front was teasingly unfastened exposing the curved edges of her breasts. 'Christ, I'm going to hell' he thought as Morgan turned to look at the display of the photographer's laptop to inspect the proofs. Leaning over the table it caused her perfectly round arse to stick out, the thong back of the body perfectly bisected her cheeks.

"Magnus could we borrow you for a moment?" Morgan asked as she stood up breaking him out of his appreciation of her perfect body.

Nodding he crossed the room and smiled as she turned to look at him. "How can I help? "

"Um, I know that this is a big favour to ask of you, as it really isn't your job," Morgan said shyly as she looked at him with pleading eyes. "But Trevor wanted to maybe get some photos of your hands on me. Nothing with your face or anything. He just thought that if you knelt behind me and spread one hand across my stomach with your other on my throat as I lean back against you." She explained, nibbling her lip nervously as she fluttered her eyes at him.

"Um, I really appreciate that you want me to do that but really I don't think i should." he said as he felt his cock harden instantly.

"Please Magnus, for me?"

The way his name rolled off her lips broke down his resolve. He really hoped that he wouldn't regret this later. "No face shots, or anything that can identify me." He said as he looked at Trevor who smiled and gave Morgan a wink. 'I've been played, the bastard knew I'd not be able to say no to her when she begs so prettily.'

"Absolutely. Can I ask you to remove your shirt and get on the bed behind Morgan. I then need you to wrap your arms around her."

Magnus set his coffee down on the table and shrugged his jacket off and hung it over the back of the chair before unbuttoning his pale checked shirt. His heartbeat sped up as he looked up and saw Morgan watching him closely. Mischief shining in her soft green eyes as she moved over to take her position on the bed, kneeling with her hands resting on her thighs waiting patiently for him to join her. Toeing off his boots and socks he took a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm his nerves before climbing onto the bed.

"Relax Magnus, just pretend that it's just you and me, no one else matters right now." She whispered as she took his hand in hers and moved it around to lay against her stomach while he moved into position behind her, kneeling with his legs apart as he'd seen her do earlier. Leaning back against his chest Magnus reached around brushing her hair away from her throat, exposing it before gently wrapping his hand around her throat. He could feel her pulse beneath his fingertips.

"Is this alright? " Magnus asked softly, fully aware that she would be able to feel his arousal against her pert bottom as she fit so perfectly between his outspread thighs.

"Yes." she whimpered as she looked at Trevor who started talking shots, moving around the bed to capture them from different angles.

"Beautiful, Magnus can you move your hand down between her thighs as if you're covering her sex. Yeah just like that.' Trevor directed as Magnus tried to calm himself down, although he was finding it difficult as Morgan shifted slightly pressing her bottom against him more firmly as she tried in vain to stop a breathy moan from escaping as his fingers travelled lower.

"Sweetheart can you unzip your top more let him reach around and cup your breast in his hand. "

'What the hell did I get myself into? Christ if she doesn't stop wriggling against me I'm going to come in my pants.' Magnus thought as he closed his eyes and took some slow deep breaths in an attempt to retain control of his senses. Magnus moved his hand from her throat to gently cup the soft flesh of her breast in his hand, feeling her hardened nipple beneath his palm. Morgan moaned and it went straight to his cock making him harder than ever 'Thank Fuck there's no one in the carpark outside.'

"That's perfect, Sweetheart can you put you hand over his between your legs, turn your head more to look towards him."

Magnus held his breath as Morgan turned to look at him, her green eyes were blown with desire as she let out a breathy moan when she pressed her hand over his, twining her fingers through his against her mound. Dipping his head Magnus couldn't help himself, brushing his lips gently against hers teasingly as she shifted against him. She was so warm and her heady perfume filled his nostrils.

"Magnus..." she moaned softly, almost too quietly, he wasn't sure he'd heard her. As her lips opened he deepened the kiss, taking her bottom lip between his teeth as he teasingly nipped it with his teeth. Her tongue softly caressing his as he groaned into the contact. In that moment no one else existed but the two of them, her mewls of pleasure as his hands moved of their own volition, squeezing the soft mound of her breast as she rubbed their conjoined hand against her pubic bone, his fingers feeling the heat of her core around the pvc gusset as it slipped between her lips.

A loud crash brought Magnus back to reality instantly, looking up he saw the door to the suite bounce off the wall as a tall muscular man forced his way past Trevor and into the room. He felt Morgan go deathly still as a scream broke free, as the man advanced towards the bed. Magnus dived off the bed, stumbling as he landed somewhat awkwardly, his hand going to the gun he had tucked in the back of his jeans. Pulling it slowly so as not to immediately alert the intruder to his weapons presence.

"Hello Angel, you really shouldn't have let him touch you. You know that you belong to me." Eye's flashed with unadulterated hate, as they flicked briefly to Magnus in his half naked state. "No one's allowed to touch you but me, you know that. I'm going to have to punish you now. Hmmm, how should I punish you Angel?"

"Don't move." Magnus shouted as he saw the sheer terror on Morgan's face as she tried to scramble backwards on the bed towards the headboard. Raising the gun slowly he trained the gun on the other man. Moving backwards trying to get closer to Morgan so ge could draw her towards him and to safely put himself between her and the other man.

"How long have you been fucking him Angel? Does he fulfill your needs in the same way I did when we we're together.?" The dark haired man snarled as he moved much quicker than anticipated, one arm flying out to grasp Morgan's ankle, dragging her towards him.

"Magnus!" Morgan screamed as she kicked out trying desperately to free herself, but he held her fast, dragging her towards him.

"I said don't fucking move, get away from her." Magnus growled as he felt the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He saw a flash of silver and momentarily hesitated as Morgan screamed his name again as she was dragged from the bed and pulled forcefully against the other man's chest. The tip of the long thin knife against her throat. He could see a bead of crimson where the point pressed against her flesh.

"You're not going to try anything stupid now. She's coming with me."

Magnus swallowed back his cocky retort as he saw the look of sheer terror on Morgan's face, her whole body was trembling as the other man held her tightly against him, his possessiveness was evident to all who witnessed the encounter. He knew that he couldn't take the shot, not without risking Morgan's safety. The other man was wound tight and he clearly hadn't an ounce of fear, as he started to back away from the bed.

"You won't get away with this, you sick fuck." Magnus said feeling his heart skip a beat as tears ran freely down Morgan's cheeks, she tried to struggle free only to whimper as the other man laughed as he pressed the knife more firmly against Morgan's windpipe.

"Ah,ah ah, settle down Angel." He purred as he leaned into her and ran his tongue along her cheek, all the while watching the agony on Magnus' face. "That's where you're wrong. You're not going to do a damned thing."

Morgan screamed as someone cold cocked Magnus with the butt of another pistol, it was his own fault, he'd allowed himself to be out numbered and he'd let his guard down. Letting his cock dictate his actions. Pain exploded through his head as the room span. His legs going out from under him, as he fell his head cracking against the side of the computer table as he succumbed to his injury. The last thing he heard before the darkness took him was Morgan's terrified screaming of his name as she was roughly hauled out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT NON-CON in this one

It was so dark when her eyes finally opened, she felt disorientated and light-headed, had she been drugged. She wasn't sure as she couldn't remember anything after being dragged from the hotel room, she sat up slowly. Her eyes flicked around the room she he realised that she was completely naked, and in what must have been a basement or something. She could smell something awful, it hit her nostrils and her stomach recoiled in response causing her to move quickly as she threw up on the floor. Pain exploded through her throat as her hands flew up to find a dressing of some kind pressed against it. It hurt so much. 'What had they done to her' taking deep breaths she winced in pain, tears falling down her cheeks as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She saw the heavy cuff around her slender ankle, reaching out she grabbed the chunky chain and began tugging at it frantically as she tried to free it from the ring that kept her restrained. Try as she might it didn't budge, she wasn't strong enough to free herself.

The deep rumbling laughter filled her ears as he pushed himself away from the wall stepping out of the darkness in the corner of the room. "Easy, Angel you're going to hurt yourself."

Morgan looked at him through terrified eyes as he stalked across the room, she scrambled backwards as far as the chain around her ankle would allow. She tried to speak but no sound came out, pain filled her senses. More tears came as he reached her side, reaching out he cupped her face in one large hand. Rubbing his thumb against her cheek as he tilted her head up to look at him.

'How? It can't be, you're supposed to be dead.' She thought as she instantly recognised the eyes that had plagued her life and nightmares ever since he'd first come into her life. Her stomach flipped as he leaned into her personal space and brushed his lips against hers, she struggled as she tried to break free only for him to bite down hard on her lower lip, causing her to open her mouth in shock, trying to cry out yet still no sound came out, it only caused her more pain. He used her shock to push his tongue deep into her mouth as he pulled her up onto her knees, holding her head tightly in his large hands.

"God, I've missed this so much my Angel, it's such a shame that you force me to constantly punish you."

Morgan felt herself recoil as soon as he'd ended the kiss, she laughed herself to one side as she lost the contents of her stomach. Her throat felt like it was on fire as she dry heaved, while she tried to get her anxiety under control. 'Magnus, please be alright, please find me before its too late.'

"Hmmm, you always were such a delicate flower. Such a weak constitution. You know that you should've never let lover boy touch you. You belong to me, you always have and will. You're mine. Do you understand?" He growled as he loomed over her, grasping her around the throat in one hand. Squeezing enough to force more tears to spill as blinding white light filled her vision as the pain threatened to overwhelm her once more. "But not to worry Angel, he'll understand not to touch what is mine soon enough." 

Morgan reached up trying to pry his hand from her throat, tears falling freely down her cheeks as she struggled to breath through the pain. She couldn't free herself and she feared that he was going to kill her. "Does he know how easily you cry? Hmmm, he will when I force you to watch me teach him not to touch my woman."

Her last thought before the darkness took her once more into the blissful unconsciousness was of the beautiful blond haired police officer who had captured her heart. 'Magnus please save me!'

****

Magnus groaned as he blinked away the darkness, pain filled his senses as his eyes slowly came back into focus. His revolver lay a few feet from him on the carpet, his jacket and shirt lay in a crumpled heap near the upturned chair. 'Fuck' he thought as he pushed himself up carefully, to a seated position feeling the room spin as he did. Glancing towards the window he saw that it was now dark outside. 'Bollocks, how long have I been out.'

Pushing back a wave of nausea he stood, bracing his hands in the desk, beside the abandoned laptop. He was alone now. He had no idea what had happened to everyone else. 'Jesus, they've taken Morgan.' Running one hand nervously through his soft blond curls, wincing as they brushed against the bump he'd recieved from the other man. 'Jack's going to kill me.' Speaking of Jack, his mobile phone started ringing, no doubt the other man checking in on him. Moving slightly unsteadily he righted the chair and sank into it leaning down to pick up his jacket. Pulling his phone from his pocket he took a deep shakey breath as he readied himself for the dressing down he knew he was about to receive.

"Martinsson," he said softly, as he glanced over to the laptop. He closed his eyes as he saw Morgan's bright eyes shining back at him from the screen.

"Magnus, where the hell are you? I've been trying to call you for the past four hours."

"I'm still at the hotel, he's taken Morgan." Magnus whispered as be sighed, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly, trying to remove the knots that had formed there. "The bastard jumped us. He's not working alone."

"Stay there and I'll send forensics over to you, see if he slipped up and left any prints behind."

"I'm so sorry Jack, this should never have happened. I royally fucked up. I let my guard down."

"We all make mistakes, I shouldn't have sent you alone. What happened?"

"Understaffed or not this was all me. They played me, I suspect that the photographer was in on it, he knew that I wouldn't be able to refuse her when she begged me to be in the photographs with her. They might as well of caught me with my pants down."

"Jesus, you know that is going to reflect badly on the department. Especially if the press get hold of this."

Nodding although he knew that there was no one there to see him. "I understand and accept full responsibility and any punishment coming my way. But please, I need to help get her back. I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to her because I couldn't keep it in my pants enough to do my job."

"Magnus, we'll discuss what happens next after we find her. I knew there was chemistry between you. I'm not blind, anyone could see it. They just used it to their advantage. For now, hang tight while i get forensics down there and someone to get your statement."

"Ok, I really am sorry Jack." Magnus apologised again before hanging up, he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath, trying to fight of another wave of nausea. His head was killing him, he got to his feet slowly, feeling the room spin he gripped the back of the chair as he moved slowly across the room to see if there were any painkillers in amongst the makeup kit that sat on the other surface near the mirror.

He fumbled to pick up the blister pack of paracetamol, his fingers failing to pick it up on the first attempt. 'Fuck.' He groaned as he poured himself some water, only spilling a little as he misjudged the glass at first. Taking two of the pills, he swallowed half of the water in one gulp before finishing it. As he set the glass down he looked up and saw the dried blood on his forehead in the mirrors surface. He gingerly pressed his fingers to the dark bump that surrounded the dried blood. Pain flashed through his head at the touch, he moaned as he rushed towards the wastepaper bin in the corner of the room, bearly making it to the wall before stumbling into it and threw up, missing the bin completely as his vision swam. He moved away from the bin and went to sit on the end of the bed, laying back he closed his eyes sighing as he tried to stop the room from spinning.


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan woke with a start as someone threw cold water over her, grasping at her throat as pain exploded through her once more as she cried out silently. 'What the hell happened to me' she couldn't remember anything after they bundled her into the service elevator at the hotel. She looked around the darkened room and immediately noticed that she wasn't alone, there was someone else in the other corner on what appeared to be another mattress on the floor. Although as she made to move towards the other figure she noticed the other woman wasn't naked and she appeared to be unrestrained. Were they there of their own volition.

"I wouldn't get any ideas Angel, I'm still right here." The deep voice whispered behind her, making her instantly turn her head seeing his twisted smile as he regarded her closely. His hand instantly flew towards her, his long fingers digging into her wrist as he wrapped them around her. Pulling her towards him, making her trip over the chunky chain. She tried to break her fall, her hands pressed against his broad chest. She looked up at him begging him with her eyes, as her shoulders slumped. She knew that she was completely at his mercy, for some reason she couldn't speak and Morgan had no idea what his plans were beyond punishing her and Magnus. "Hush now Angel, why don't you kneel for me like you used to. Put that pretty little mouth of yours to good use." He purred, stroking her cheek with one hand, brushing her tears from her cheek.

Closing her eyes, Morgan sank dejectedly to her knees, feeling the uneven floor through the lumpy mattress. Although there was nothing she wanted to do more than disobey Robert, she knew that she had to hold on. She could feel it in her heart that Magnus was going to come for her. He'd promised after all and she believed that he would keep his word. The way he made her feel was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, especially with Robert. Opening her eyes she looked up through her tears as she opened her mouth. Robert let her wrist free bringing his hand down to release his thick prick from inside his pants, grasping it firmly he gave it a couple of leisurely pulls before guiding it towards her lips. Rubbing the pearlescent pre-cum over them. Watching her lashes fluttering as he teased her before pushing inside. Hissing he angled her head with his other hand as she tried to relax while he entered the warmth of her mouth. "Oh Angel, I've missed this so very much."

***

"Magnus," Someone said softly, almost muffled, it sounded as if they were far away. "Magnus, can you hear me?"

"Hmmm," muttered, his eyes slowly blinking as the room began to come back into focus. He started to sit up, only to feel pressure on his chest.

"Easy Magnus," a soothing voice right next to him. He turned his head to the right to see Natalie standing beside him. "You've got quite a nasty bump on the head. Just stay there while we get someone to check you over."

"Nat can you please get me some water?" He asked softly, sitting up slowly he perched on the end of the bed, cradling his head in his hands. Looking up as he felt a gentle touch to his arm he looked into Natalie's soft brown eyes as she handed him the glass of water. "Thanks."

"There's an ambulance on it's way,"

"I'm fine honestly, nothing that a good night's rest and more painkillers won't fix. I really don't want the fuss." Magnus said before taking a drink. 

"It's better to be safe than sorry, given the shiner on your forehead. Jack said that they'd jumped you, but he didn't go into details."

"Yeah, he completely played me Nat, had me right where he wanted me to be so he could take Morgan. I suspect that the photographer was in on it somehow." Running one hand nervously through his soft curls, wincing as his fingers travelled over the bump where they'd hit him with the gun. "I don't know though. It's just far too convenient that we were fool enough to think that I'd be enough to protect her should the shit hit the fan."

"Magnus, you shouldn't blame yourself, he wasn't alone and there's only one of you." Natalie said as she started to make notes in her notebook.

"I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to her." 

"I know. Try not to think the worst." 

He looked away momentarily as he heard someone knocking on the door to the suite. Seeing a pair of paramedics, "Can we just get this over with." he sighed.

"Magnus, just let them do their job."

***

Morgan wrapped her arms around her knees tightly as she huddled against the wall, her throat burned from having Robert take her so forcefully. She'd cry but no tears came, even those seemed to have deserted her. Resting her head against her knees she looked towards her cell mate. It didn't escape her notice that she too had a fiery mane of red hair and green eyes. Clearly Robert had a type.

"I don't know what he sees in you, what makes you so special." The other woman said as she approached. Regarding her closely as she stroked one hand over her stomach, caressing the baby bump that was showing over the top of the loose fitting yoga pants she wore. The plain t-shirt having ridden up slightly to reveal the smooth skin of the bump. "I'm carrying his child you know, going to give him the one thing that you were never able to."

Morgan closed her eyes as she felt the pang of heartache fill her, at the mention of her failure as a woman. It wasn't just Robert that she'd never give children. She would never have that with any partner, the hysterectomy had made sure of that.

"You know that no one is going to find you here, Robert has made sure of that. Keeping you silent was inspired I must say."

Morgan opened her eyes once more, hearing his heavy footsteps as he appeared once again.  
"Now, now pet. Don't you think I should be the one to tell her that she's never going to speak again. Hmmm." He purred as he stepped up behind the other woman, sliding his arms around her and caressing her bump while resting his chin against the top of her head. "It pains me that I had to take your voicebox Angel. But you really shouldn't have let him touch what's mine. I had to punish you, and I couldn't have anyone else hear you and alert lover boy to your whereabouts. Not until I'm ready for him to join the party. I have big plans for you both but especially for him. He will learn not to touch what is mine."

Morgan looked up at Robert with terrified eyes, now she knew why her throat hurt so much. He'd always been sick and twisted, but she never thought that he would break the Hippocratic Oath that he was bound by at work, internally she was screaming. 'He's going to kill me.' 

"After I have made you watch me punish lover boy, intimately, slowly. I'm going to have my fun with you. Forcing him to watch me break the rest of you down. Before I kill you both."  
Morgan shuddered as a new wave of terror filled her. He truly was crazy and because of her, she'd inadvertently brought the young police officer to his attention. 'Magnus, please save me before it's too late.'


	5. Chapter  5

Magnus followed the light that was being passed back and forth in front of his eyes, as the female paramedic gave him the once over. "Did you lose consciousness at all?"

"I was out for roughly four hours." Magnus said shifting slightly on the end of the bed as she pressed her fingers against the bump on the back of his head, hissing at the contact.

"Hmmm, Any dizziness, loss of balance or nausea?"

"Some, although the nausea seems to have passed since I threw up in the corner." Magnus said, pointing in the general direction of the wastepaper bin. "Oddly feel much better for that. It was worse when I stood up or moved."

"I'm going to need you to come in for a CT scan, to check for any brain bleeds, or any other swelling beyond the obvious. That cut on your forehead is going to need a couple of stitches at least to make sure it doesn't reopen." 

Magnus sighed, he really didn't need this right now. But he knew that there was no way that Jack would let him back out in the field without a clean bill of health. The sooner it was out of the way, the sooner he could get back to finding Morgan and the sociopath who had taken her. "Ok. Nat would you mind passing me the rest of my clothes?" He didn't quite trust his balance to cope with bending down multiple times to collect his discarded socks, boots and shirt. Right now given everything else that had happened today he just wasn't willing to tempt fate.

"I'll let Jack know that you've gone to the hospital." She said, giving his arm a gentle squeeze as he took the offered clothing and set it on the bed. "When they're ready to release you, give me a call and I'll come pick you up."

"Thanks." Magnus picked up his shirt and slipped it on, fumbling a little with the buttons as he fastened them. When he looked up from his shirt he saw that the female paramedic was watching him closely. Clearly monitoring his ability to carry out simple everyday tasks. "My vision is a little blurred, things aren't quite where I expect them to be. Hence missing the bin when I threw up, and pouring water over the counter." He explained as he moved to put his socks and boots on. "But at least the paracetamol seems to have lessened the pain in my head."

***

Jack looked through the window seeing Magnus laying on the hospital bed, he looked so frail with the dark bruising on his forehead, his eyes were closed and his lips were set in a tight line. He knew that look, he'd seen it many a time before when the younger man was wound up or on edge. His long legs stretched out fully, were crossed at the ankles, and his hands were clasped in his lap. He knocked gently on the heavy wooden door before stepping inside, watching as Magnus turned his head towards the door opening his eyes slowly. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked as he approached the side of the bed, pulling the chair out so he could sit down. 

"Asside from feeling like a complete fucking idiot," Magnus returned giving a half hearted laugh before continuing. "Like I've been hit by a freight train."

Smiling in sympathy he tried to reasure the younger officer. "These things happen kid, even to the best of us. Did they say when they were going to release you?"

"Not yet. I'm waiting on the results of the CT scan, plus they don't want me doing anything strenuous for at least a couple of days. Thankfully the headache is finally starting to ease. But that's possibly due to them giving me the good drugs." Magnus said, trying for a wry smile. "Did forensics turn anything up at Morgan's place, or the hotel?"

"Nothing useful, there weren't any clear prints in either location, besides yours and Morgan's. He was thorough and clearly he knew what he was doing."

"Do we have any information on the Photographer? I'm betting that he was in on it somehow. He was far too eager to get Morgan to suggest that I took part in the photographs with her. I don't know if there was supposed to be another model or if it was supposed to be a completely solo shoot." 

"Only his contact number and name in her contacts. I'll have to get someone on to it ASAP. See what we can dig up on him." Jack explained as he watched Magnus reach up and rub the bridge of his nose, before running his fingers through his curls. He'd known the younger man long enough now to know that was a nervous habit. "Do you think you could give a description to a sketch artist of the assailants?"

"Definitely for the guy who grabbed Morgan, but the other guy I didn't see them clearly, he jumped me from behind while I was distracted, he had a knife against her throat and she was so scared. I've not seen any one so scared not since Kurt's daughter back in Ystad." Magnus said shifting slightly on the bed as he tried to push himself up into the pillows more. "She clearly knew him somehow and it went beyond just seeing him at her place this morning. Jack he was so possessive of her. I'd say an ex-partner. He certainly seemed pissed that she was with me." 

"I'll have a sketch artist sent over, and get someone to check in with Morgan's agent to see if there's anything that they can tell us about the photographer and her ex-partners." Jack said getting to his feet, "Just take it easy and don't do anything stupid. I'm going to need you back in the field as soon as possible. Clearly this is a personal issue between the assailant and Morgan."

"He said he was going to punish her because she let me touch her. I don't know what I'll do if he hurts her because of me." Magnus whispered as he closed his eyes and tiredly rubbed at them with the heel of his hands. 

"You owe it to Morgan to hold it together." Jack said gently laying his hand on Magnus' arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You can't think the worst, right now she needs you to be strong. You can't let yourself dwell on the what ifs. Right now it's the facts that we have to go on. She's going to need you when we find her."

Magnus nodded as he opened his eyes, appreciating the reassuring words. Jack could have so easily chewed him out given what had happened at the photoshoot. But he knew that right now it wouldn't help what had happened. It would come eventually, he knew just how badly he'd fucked up. But until they found Morgan and caught the sick fuck who had taken her, he'd have to punish himself for his lapse in judgement. 

***

His soft hands slid slowly along the inside of her creamy thighs, inching ever closer to the molten heat of her core. Biting her lower lip to stifle her moan of pleasure as his lips brushed against her flesh, fluttering eyelashes lifted to reveal the beautiful azure pools that were blown with desire as he looked up at her through the mess of blond curls than dropped over his forehead. He was stunningly beautiful and she couldn't get enough of him as he lifted her legs up from the mattress and over his shoulders, forcing them to fall open revealing her wet folds to him. A soft blush caressed his high cheekbones as he gazed longingly at her dripping pussy, long fingers of one hand parting her lips gently before he deftly pressed one deep into her core. Feeling her shudder around him as he slowly began to finger her, in and out, over and over drawing out soft mewls of pleasure. Playing her like a finely tuned instrument, he hands tangled through his soft curls as he lowered his lips, gently breathing out over her clit as she bucked her hips slightly, trying to get him to taste her. His breath caused her to gasp, tugging on his hair she whimpered as he took her over sensitive clit between his lips, sucking on the bundle of nerves all the while never breaking eye contact with her. 

"Oh god..." Morgan whimpered as she felt the familiar sensation of her impending orgasm. "Oh god, Magnus please don't stop." Pressing his head against her more firmly as his tongue pushed inside finally, teasingly drawing more mewls of pleasure from her as she approached her release.

She felt him slide a second digit into her, stroking her in tandem with the movement of his tongue as he worked her closer to her climax, the feeling tightened in her stomach as her curled his fingers just so brushing them against her g-spot. Blinding white light filled her vision as pain exploded through her body ripping her eyes open. 

Morgan's terrified eyes caught sight of Robert as he knelt over her, one hand grasping at her throat as he forced her to look at him once more. Screaming silently she tried to struggle, wanting nothing more than to put as much space between the two of them. 

"Hush now Angel, it is only me." Stroking the fingers of his other hand along her cheek, teasingly rubbing his thumb across her high cheekbone. Smudging her tears into the flesh as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, drawing her bottom lip between his before biting it almost painfully. Causing her body to betray her with its almost Pavlovian response to the touch. "I see that still arouses you Angel. Does your new man elicit such a response from you when he touches you so?"

Morgan turned her face away from her ex-lover. She didn't know what she had done in her former life to warrant such repetitive abuse in this one. Whatever it was, she hoped that it was going to end sooner rather than later. She really didn't know how much more she would be able to take.


	6. Chapter  6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NON-CON DRUG USE this chapter

"Thanks for the lift Nat." Magnus said shifting slightly in the passenger seat, feeling for the seat belt. "I'd invite you in for coffee but I know that I'm out of milk and it's late." 

"It's ok, I really shouldn't anyway." She told him softly, reaching out she touched his hand lightly. 

"You take it easy though, no disobeying the doctors orders." Smirking as he gave her an incredulous look. "I know you too well. Any heroics can wait. You need to take care of yourself."

"I owe you one." 

"Yes you do. Now get that cute arse of yours into bed before I have to personally accompany you and tuck you in myself." 

"You wouldn't dare." Magnus growled as he reached for the door release, his eyes never leavin hers. 

"Oh wouldn't I. Go on, get..." Laughter filled the car as Magnus turned away from her and made a quick exit from the car, slamming the door behind him. 

Hearing Natalie drive away Magnus ran his hand lightly through his hair as he looked up at the tower block that he called home. He'd really rather be anywhere else than at home. He wanted to be useful, after all it was his fault that Morgan was god knows where with that psychopath.   
He shivered slightly as the chill of the night air made itself known, pulling his jacket tightly around himself he made his way into the old building. He shook his head as he reached the door seeing that someone had wedged the security doors opened yet again. He swiftly kicked the small rock away from the door as he pulled it open and stepped inside. 'Urgh, it smells like a urinal in here.' He thought as the smell hit him as he made his way to the stairwell as the lift was still out of order. He was glad that he only lived on the fourth floor as he really couldn't imagine having to live higher up and having to struggle with the stairs and a pushchair and children in tow. Not that the idea of having children one day bothered him. He'd quite like to settle down one day with the right person. 

The light in the fourth floor stairwell was much dimmer than the floors below and it flickered annoyingly. It'd been like this for a little over a week now and Magnus knew that the bulb was on its way out. It was only a matter of time before it no longer worked like the one in the corridor to his flat. He pulled his keys from his jeans pocket and thumbed through the keys before stepping though into the darkness of the hall. Counting his steps he made his way along the corridor. He couldn't see anything in front of him in the blackness. 

"Fuck!" He hissed as he tripped on something at floor level, banging his knee hard against something solid as he caught himself on the wall, before he landed in an inelegant heap on the floor. Magnus couldn't wait to get inside the safety of his flat before anything else decided that it was going to fuck up his week. 

Finally reaching the end of the corridor, Magnus reached around in the darkness as he went to push his key in to the lock. Finding the mark on his second pass. At least something was going his way. He mused as he pushed the door open, feeling the door catch on the days mail on the floor just inside. Flicking on the light as he stepped over the threshold, he bent to pick up the envelopes. Before he had chance to stand a strong muscular arm wrapped itself around his neck, pulling him up to his full height as a damp rag was forced over his face, covering his mouth and nose. 

'Fuck!' Magnus growled as he tried to dislodged the man's hold, he kicked out trying to hit the other man as he dragged him further into his flat. Connecting with the small phone table, it went flying, shattering the lamp as it fell. But still the other man held firm, although he grunted in pain as Magnus made contact with his shin with one lucky kick. Reaching up he grabbed at the meaty forearm and tried to pull the other man over his head, as he tried to throw his assailant, only for the man to pull him off his feet as he lifted him effortlessly all the while increasing the pressure against his throat. 

Magnus gasped for air and instantly knew it was a mistake as he could already feel the drug starting to take effect as he was forced to inhale the vapours. Magnus struggled against the hard body that was pressed up against his back, trying to drag the muscular arm off of him as he was held firmly in place as a damp cloth was held over his mouth. He could smell the ether from the rag, as it was held firmly against his mouth and over his nose. The more he struggled the harder the other man held him, he could feel himself succumbing to the effects of the chloroform as his fingers clawed at the hand holding the cloth. He needed to get it away from his face before it was too late. Reaching for his gun, Magnus felt his wrist grabbed firmly, before being pulled up against his back painfully. 

"Don't think about it." The heavy set man snarled as he kicked Magnus in the back of the knee, dropping him instantly to the floor while pulling his arm awkwardly behind his head. Magnus grunted in pain as the other man pinned him to the floor, pressing his knee firmly into the middle of his back, trapping his arm underneath. "This would be so much easier if you stopped resisting" Magnus could feel his eyes watering in response to the pain, as they began to fall under the effects of the chloroform. Magnus tried unsuccessfully to throw the other man off him, shouting into the cloth as he felt the prick of the needle as it was pushed into his exposed hip. "Goodnight, sweet prince." The other man whispered as the darkness overwhelmed Magnus. 

***

"Have we got anything back from the sketch artist yet? " Jack asked as Natalie slumped down into the chair behind the door. She ran her hand through her hair as she entered her password into the computer, waiting for it to let her into the system. 

"So far there's been nothing, it's as if we're dealing with a ghost. But it's only been twenty four hours since Magnus worked with the artist. I know we're working on borrowed time here, but sadly we only have him for a witness." Natalie said as she closed the email with a frustrated sigh. "Did you get anywhere with the modelling agency?" 

"No, as far as they know the photographer cancelled the shoot an hour before it was scheduled to go ahead. The agent left a voicemail on Morgan's phone, but clearly she didn't receive the notification." Jack began pacing back and forth, biting his lower lip nervously as he tried to work out what there next move was going to be. Clearly there was something that they were missing. 

"Are you thinking that it was an inside job and the photographer and makeup artist were in on it?"

"Right now it's all we've got to work with. Magnus said that the photographer suggested that they deviate from the regular shoot. Clearly whomever is responsible for Morgan's abduction has been monitoring the investigation from the beginning. Making sure that they could insert themselves into her daily routine without arousing suspicion." Jack tugged at his hair in frustration. "Can you take the sketches to the agency, check if anyone can give us a positive ID on any of them?" 

"Sure. What are you going to do?" She asked as she got to her feet and picked up the file off the desk that held copies of the sketches.

"I'm going to go back to Morgan's place, to look around some more to see if there's anything that we may have missed. When you've finished at the agency can you check in with Magnus to see how he's doing, see if there's anything else that he remembers from the photo shoot, anything at all that might give us a chance of figuring out who we're dealing with."

"Sure thing, I'll be in touch." Natalie said as she crossed the office.

"Just watch your back, we don't know what they're capable of at present and we still have no idea how they are operating."

***

Magnus could feel something around his throat as he woke up, wincing as he felt something sharp against his Adam's apple he tried to move his head. He groaned as he opened his eyes and a blinding white light filled his vision, he lifted his head and instantly was on high alert as he took in the dingy room, the yellowed and peeling wallpaper didn't bode well for his current situation. Old newspapers covered the window across from him on the wall. He could tell that it was daylight outside but exactly what time it was or what day he had no idea. Magnus tried to look down to see what was around his neck but he couldn't see, hearing someone moving behind him he tried to turn his head but he couldn't see past the wooden structure that he was attached to. 

"Good morning Goldilocks, I hope you're well rested. You've got quite a big day ahead of you." Robert said as stepped out from behind him. His face contouring into a twisted smile. "You know that she is mine and you shouldn't have touched her."

"I don't know what you think you're going to achieve by forcing yourself into her life." Magnus said as he realised that he was dealing with a madman. 

"I'm only taking back what is rightly mine. I'm sure you can appreciate how delightful our sweet little Morgan is in between the sheets." Robert said as he stepped closer, standing mere inches away from Magnus. "How her sweet little cunt grips you when she comes."

"I wouldn't know about that, I've never been there. " Magnus muttered as he looked over Robert's shoulder as he tried to get the lay of the land. If he could free himself he needed to know what he was dealing with. 

"There's no need to act the innocent with me officer Martinsson. I saw the way you touched her and looked at her during her little photo shoot. She wanted you to fuck her."

"You're deluded if you think taking her hostage is going to win her affections. You won't get away with this. You do know that don't you? " 

"For someone in your position you're awfully cocksure." Robert said as he raised his hand and opened his palm to reveal the small remote. "I am in charge of your pain. It can be short and sweet, or prolonged and torture." 

Magnus cried out in pain as Robert pressed the button, bringing the collar to life. His body convulsed as electricity flowed into his body, he couldn't escape it as he only remained standing because he was restrained to a huge wooden cross. 

"I might just leave you like this for a while, while I pay my sweet Angel a visit. Let her get reacquainted with my body."


	7. Chapter  7

Natalie made her way through the lobby of the high rise building, passing various attractive men and women who sat in the waiting area as she approached the main desk. Reaching into her coat pocket she pulled out her ID badge. 

"Hi, how can I help you?" The petite red haired receptionist asked as she looked up from the computer to regard Natalie closely, smiling brightly as her wide brown eyes gave her the once over.

"Hi, I'm Detective Natalie Lowe from the Metropolitan police department and I am here in regards of the abduction of Morgan Croft." Natalie said as she flashed her ID, "I need to speak to anyone here who has any knowledge of Miss Croft's schedules. Who organised the most recent photoshoot and if that's a different person to her agent, then I will need to speak to them too."

"I'll let Yvonne know that you are here."

"Thank you." Natalie said putting away her badge, she turned surveying the other people who were milling around, judging from the appearance of most of them, they were on the books here. She couldn't help thinking that Magnus if he hadn't joined the force, wouldn't look out of place here with his gorgeous baby blues and golden curls. 

"Yvonne will see you now. If you want to go through the double doors and her office is the third door on the right." The young receptionist said breaking Natalie's thoughts of her colleague. 

"Thank you." Nodding as she turned on her heels and made her way through to find Morgan's agent. Natalie glanced at the various high fashion photographs on the wall, many of which were of Morgan as she made her way along the corridor until she reached the door which read Yvonne Clarke on the gold plaque. Knocking she waited until she heard Yvonne call for her to enter.

"Please have a seat Detective, Amanda said that you needed to speak to me about Morgan's schedule." Yvonne said as she waved to one of the chairs opposite the desk as Natalie entered, closing the door behind her.

"Thank you, yes I have a few questions regarding her most recent photoshoot. We have reason to believe that she may have a prior relationship with her stalker. With how easily he was able to get into the location and abduct Miss Croft we also suspect that the photographer and assistants were planted to make sure that it all ran smoothly until he was ready to strike." Natalie explained as she pulled the chair out from the desk and sat down. 

"Morgan exclusively works with Tom Moore for her adult shoots, but as I told your colleague earlier. Tom called to cancel his shoot due to a family emergency an hour before he was scheduled to meet Morgan."

"Officer Martinsson was able to work with a sketch artist to give us some idea of whom it was that was at the photoshoot in the hotel. If you could please take a look and see if there's anyone that you recognise." Natalie handed the brown manilla file to Yvonne, watching as the raven haired woman took the file. Setting it down on the desk she opened it carefully, eyes going wide as she let out a shakey breath. 

"This man, he looks just so familiar but it can't be, he's supposed to be dead, killed in a car crash over a year ago." Yvonne said pointing to the dark haired man. "He was Morgan's ex partner. His name was Robert Preston, he used to be a surgeon at one of the local hospitals."

"Do you remember which hospital it was and what type of surgeon?" Natalie asked as she pulled her notebook out and began to make quick notes. 

"He was a specialist in thoracic surgery. He was at Parkside Private Hospital near Wimbledon." Yvonne said as she looked at the sketch. 

"Can you tell me how long they dated?"

"It was around six years, but he didn't treat her right. The car accident was a blessing in disguise. We frequently had to cover bruises or black eyes. Morgan tried several times to leave him. When they told her that he'd died in the crash she was finally free of him." 

"Do you remember anything about the crash, please anything at all it might help us catch him. All we know for sure right now is that he was the one who took her from the hotel and that the others in the sketches were somehow involved. Officer Martinsson was hospitalised and is currently out of the field because of a head injury that they caused between them." Natalie explained as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

***

Morgan struggled as Robert dragged her out of the darkness in the basement, her anxiety threatening to overwhelm her as he forced her up the stairs. She had no idea what was going on. 'Was he going to kill her now?' His hand wrapped tightly in her hair, as he used it to keep her with him. If she didn't keep up with him she felt the pain as he pulled her hair. 

"Come on Angel, keep up. I have a surprise for you, you really don't want to keep him waiting." Further into the house they went, up multiple sets of stairs before he stopped before a heavy wooden door. Morgan trembled as Robert gripped her arm tightly while he unlocked the door. She really didn't want to know what fresh hell awaited her in the room before them. "In you go Sweetheart," a gentle shove forced her through the now open door. 

Morgan stumbled across the threshold and her hands flew up to cover her mouth as she took in the heavy wooden cross in the middle of the room. Suspended from the cross beams she saw Magnus' familiar frame, convulsions continued to rock through his unconsciousness body. His blond curls had fallen over his face as he hung limply on the torturous device. 

"Oh don't worry Angel, he's still alive." Robert purred as he let her free and moved over to the heavy wooden table on the left hand side of the room. He picked up the heavy paperweight from where he'd left it on top of collars remote. As soon as he did, the convulsions that surged through Magnus' unconscious frame subsided. Morgan turned to look at Robert, watching him as her body screamed at her to go to Magnus, to check for a pulse, anything to validate that he was truly there in front of her. "You best make the most of your time together Sweetheart as I fully intend to kill him and you both when I return." Robert chuckled as he crossed the room and immediately locked her inside. 

Once alone she moved as quickly as her legs would allow her, reaching up she cradled Magnus' cheek in her palm, feeling the sweat on his clammy flesh. She felt her tears begin to fall as she reached out to unbuckle the restraints that held his wrists. First the left, causing his body to fall forwards onto her as she tried to support his dead weight while she took the right wrist and freed him. No longer supported by the cross, Magnus' body sank to the floor, Morgan pulled him close as she cradled his half naked body in her lap. 'I'm so sorry that you got dragged into this. So sorry that he hurt you because of me.' Morgan thought as she brushed her fingers through his curls, wincing as she took in the deep purple bruising on his forehead, the stitches there where he'd hit his head in the hotel room. Besides that she couldn't see any other obvious signs of damage. Morgan didn't know how long they sat there in the heavy silence, alone in the room apart from one another. Watching Magnus' chest as it rose and fell steadily with his breathing. She couldn't help admiring his physique, the taut planes of his chest, with just a tiny hint of chest hair, small nipples that peaked with the slight chill in the air. Well defined abdominal muscles and a glorious trail of hair from beneath his belly button dipping down below the waist band of his jeans that hung low on his waist. 

Magnus groaned as he came round, his whole body screamed in pain. 'What kind of sick fucker was he dealing with.' reaching up his fingers brushed against the electro shock collar that had been buckled in place around his throat. He felt the heavy padlock that kept it in place and meant that he couldn't remove it even if he wanted to, not without a key anyway. Feeling fingers running through his soft curls, he looked up and felt his heart skip a beat as Morgan looked into his soft blue eyes. Tears streaming down her dirt streaked cheeks. Lifting one hand he brushed his fingers against her cheek, her eyes slowly closed as she leaned into the caress. 

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you." He whispered as he saw the dirty dressing on her throat. He could see dried blood through it and he feared what had been done to her.

Morgan shook her head as she looked at him, her eyes were filled with unshed tears. She leaned down and brushed her lips over Magnus', nipping at his bottom lip causing him to groan, before running her tongue along it. Deepening the kiss, she put everything she had into the embrace, fingers tangling in his golden curls. If she was going to be punished by Robert for his perceived slight then she wanted to at least thank Magnus for caring about her. Hearing his heady moan as she reached down to rub his arousal through his jeans. Feeling his hips canting forward to press more firmly against her palm. 

"Morgan, you don't have to do this." Magnus panted as her delicate fingers unbuckled his belt and slipped inside his jeans to wrap around his impressive length. He gently grasped her wrist stilling her hand as he regarded her closely, he needed to be sure that Morgan truly wanted to do this. "I don't want you to regret anything that happens here. We don't know what he has planned and I couldn't live with myself if he hurts you more than he already has." 

Morgan lowered her head briefly, nibbling on her lower lip nervously before turning her wide green eyes to look at him. Reaching out with her free hand she cradled Magnus' cheek in her palm, rubbing her thumb against his high cheekbone. 'If he's going to kill me, I want my last moments of happiness to be with you.' She mouthed silently, her throat burned from her attempt to talk. 

"If you are sure. I don't want to hurt you." Magnus whispered as he let her wrist free, moving to sit up he pushed himself up onto his knees before her. Carding his fingers gently through her hair. 

'Magnus I want you, please.' She begged, as she reached out and pushed his jeans down, exposing his naked body below. Blushing furiously as she revealed his more than impressive erection, Morgan nibbled her lip as she moved to lay down on the dirty mattress, spreading her legs to give him the space to slip between them. Magnus moved over her, grasping his length with one hand, brushing the head of his cock over her delicate folds feeling the heat of her core and her desire anointing the tip. He groaned as he pushed into the warm wetness, slowly feeling her body contracting around him. Her hands went to his hips grasping him firmly as she tried to force him to move quicker, to fill her completely. 

"I don't want to hurt you by going too fast." Magnus said feeling her hands sliding over his   
buttocks, grasping at them and pulling him harder into her. 

Watching Morgan closely he watched her mouth the words 'Please move.' Nodding he gently rolled his hips, causing her to arch her back as he moved within her. 

"Oh god, you're so tight." He moaned as she gripped his cock tightly as he began to move more firmly. If he didn't know any better he'd assume that she was still a virgin. "Fuck, Morgan you feel so good." 

His eyes fluttered closed as he felt her body contracting around him. He knew that he wouldn't last long if she kept this up. Morgan moved her hands up his back scratching him with her nails as her head arched back and a silent scream broke free as he hit her g-spot, over and over again as he sped up his movements. Opening his eyes he took in her blissful expression as she clung to him in silent ecstasy. As Magnus felt himself approaching his climax he slid his arms under Morgan's and pulled her up with him as he moved to his knees. Groaning as he slid deeper into her body, as she sank further into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, Magnus used his knees to thrust deeper into her, dropping his head towards her chest as he began to suck her nipple as he fucked her harder. Throwing her head back in pleasure as her body shook with the intensity of her orgasm. Blushing furiously as she felt her wetness covering the insides of her thighs as she came harder than she had ever done in her life. 

"Oh god, I'm going to come." Magnus growled as he felt her release gush over his cock and down his balls, forcing his own orgasm to crash over him. He clung to her tightly, holding her against his chest as he breathed deeply, moving his hands up he cradled her face in his big hands, rubbing his thumbs against her cheekbones rhythmically as he pressed his lips against hers gently, teasingly drawing her bottom lip between his teeth before flicking his tongue against it. Making her open her mouth on a breathy sigh before slipping his tongue inside as he deepened the kiss. His hands moving back into her hair while he groaned into her mouth when he felt her tugging on his hair. 

"I hope you enjoyed that, because it's the last thing that you're ever going to do." Robert snarled as he entered the room, crossing the distance between him and the lovers in three steps. He wrapped her fiery hair around his hand tighly, pulling Morgan forcefully away from Magnus. At the same time he thumbed the button on the remote, causing the collar to shock Magnus, forcing him to the floor as he cried out in pain. Magnus' body convulsed as electricity flowed into his body. His eyes watered as he couldn't look away from Morgan as she struggled to try and get away from the other man. "The more you struggle Angel, the longer I keep the collar on."  
Robert's words caused the desired result as Morgan stopped struggling, she couldn't bear to see Magnus writhing in agony on the floor before her. It was her fault that he was here in the first place and he had done nothing wrong. "Now isn't this much better Angel?" Robert purred as he let the button free, allowing Magnus a brief moment of respite. Magnus gasped for air as his body stopped convulsing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING 
> 
> NON-CON USE OF A GUN IN A RAPE  
> VULGAR LANGUAGE

Natalie pulled up outside Magnus' apartment block and made her way inside. She was happy that she was going to be able to give him some good news regarding the suspects. As Natalie climbed the stairs she was glad that Magnus didn't live higher than the fourth floor. Not that she was out of shape by any means, but she knew that after a hard night she really wouldn't fancy her chances in her heels on these stairs. 

But it explained a lot as to her colleagues physique, clearly the stairs and his habit of going running suited him. He was a good looking guy, but no matter how much she flirted with him, she knew that Magnus didn't see her that way. Yes he'd flirt, but he did that almost by default with any pretty girl, it was almost second nature to him to do so. Natalie also knew that he wouldn't mix work with pleasure, as she'd overheard him one day telling one of the young receptionists. "He wouldn't play in his own backyard. Because it was too messy if he needed to do housekeeping if it all turned to shit." Magnus could be a bit insensitive to others feelings but she knew that he didn't mean anything by it. It was just how he was. His brain was so sharp and fast, he often hadn't had chance to fully appreciate the ramifications of his words on others. 

Reaching the fourth floor Natalie made her way along the dark corridor, right down to the end where she knew Magnus lived, using her mobile phone as a torch to light the way. 'God this place is a dump, how does anyone live here.' She thought as she brushed passed a broken TV table and several black bin liners. As she stepped around the strewn trash she looked up and felt an instant sinking feeling in her gut, the door to Magnus' flat was wide open. 

"Magnus..." she called as she pushed her mobile into her coat pocket and carefully drew her gun. Hearing lying near the upturned side table. Magnus' keys also lay on the worn carpet along with an assortment of unopened mail. 'Fuck, what the hell happened here?' She thought as she stepped around the strewn letters. Entering further she looked around to see a large indent in the plaster board where the door had clearly made contact in the struggle that had so obviously taken place. "Magnus are you here!" She called again, seeing a discarded rag and not far from that a used hypodermic needle and its cap. Still hearing no signs of life, Natalie did a quick sweep of the flat, she couldn't see anything amiss with the rest of the rooms and more importantly there was no sign of Magnus anywhere inside. 'Where are you Magnus, what happened here?'  
Putting away her gun, Natalie pulled out her mobile and rang Jack. 

"How's the wounded soldier?" Jack asked with a chuckle.

"Jack, Magnus is missing and there's signs of a struggle in his flat." Natalie explained "Wherever he is he didn't go willingly. There's a used hypodermic needle and a discarded rag, I suspect that they surprised him and drugged him to get him out of here."

"Fuck, please at least tell me that you got something at the modelling agency, anything that we can use to find the Bastards."

"I think we're in luck there. Yvonne was able to ID the two men, the main suspect is a Robert Preston, he was a former thoracic surgeon at the Parkside Private Hospital near Wimbledon and he was an ex partner of Morgan's. He used to beat her and was a general abusive asshole. He was presumed dead in a car accident and has had some work done since the accident. Which is most likely why Morgan didn't recognise him straight off." Natalie said as she regarded her notebook.

"The photographer was he one of the agencies?"

"He used to work at the agency but was fired several years before Morgan joined the books. He actually gave Magnus his real first name, he's one Trevor Walker, he lived on the other side of the city, in Penge. But he used to have a studio in Wimbledon." 

"Natalie can you get the hypodermic to the lab for testing and secure Magnus' place before trying to get an address for either men. Previous residences and work spaces any history that might give us a lead as to where they might of taken Morgan and Magnus." Jack asked, they really needed a break in the case. 

"I'm on it." Natalie said before hanging up. 

***

Robert dragged Morgan across the room and towards the desk in the corner. He kept her hair wrapped painfully around his hand, all the while his thumb hovered over the button of the collars remote. Whenever she made any attempt to defy him, he'd shock Magnus as he lay naked on the floor beside the heavy wooden cross. 

"It's such a pity that I had to remove her vocal chords, I'm sure that you would have loved to hear her moans of ecstasy as you fucked her pretty little cunt." Robert taunted, delighted by the crest fallen look that crossed Magnus' face at the revelation. 

"You're a sick mother fu...." Magnus started only to cry out as the collar sprang to life causing the convulsions to rip through his body once more.

"Really Officer Martinsson, you should watch your p's and q's around the lady." Robert chuckled as he watched the way the veins stood out in stark relief against Magnus' throat as his head arched back as the current passed through him. "If you had only just kept your hands to yourself then our Angel here would still be able to sing." He purred as he brought the hand with the remote up to press against her delicate throat. 

Releasing Magnus he smirked as he watched Magnus gasping for air as he lay staring up at the ceiling. "But I know how hard it is for women to resist men like you Officer Martinsson, you with your boyish good looks and cherub like curls. You're like a siren to the likes of my Angel here. How was she ever going to resist your charms and that huge cock of yours. She always was a cock hungry harlot."

"You claim to love her, yet you put her down every chance you get." Magnus said breathily as he pushed himself slowly up so he was seated on the floor. 

"Don't you dare lecture me on how I treat her. After all she wouldn't have had to be punished if you could have just kept your hands to yourself." Robert said incredulously as he forced Morgan backwards onto the desk, making certain that Magnus had an unobstructed view of what was going to happen to her.

"Morgan look at me. I promise that we will get out of here." Magnus said shifting slightly as he watched Robert as he forced her onto the hard wooden surface. Biting his lower lip nervously as he tried to move his legs, but still not quite able to get the support he would need to attempt his plan. Morgan turned her head and her bright green eyes met his. Tears shone in them as her chest rose and fell uncontrollably as she tried not to hyperventilate.

"You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep Officer Martinsson. Giving her false hopes." Robert chided as he looked over his shoulder at Magnus while he moved his arm across Morgan's throat, making sure he had her right where he wanted her as he unwrapped her hair from his other hand. "Men like you are all the same, love them and leave them. But once they've taken a dick like yours Officer Martinsson, they're forever ruined for the rest of us. She would have begged so beautifully as you stretched her sweet little cunt. The way her breath hitches right before she cums, gripping your prick tightly as she falls into oblivion calling your name as she digs her fingernails into your arse as she tries to pull you so deeply inside her."

"Don't listen to him Darling, I promise you that we will get out of here. I'm not going to fail you again." Magnus said sincerely as he kept his eyes in hers, watching as her wide green eyes pleaded with him to save her. 

While he watched her so closely Magnus didn't see Robert's hand reaching into the waistband of his pants, pulling Magnus' own service revolver from within. "I'd hate for her to find out just how much of a liar you are Officer Martinsson, but it has to happen and there's no time like the present." Robert chuckled as he ran the cold steel of Magnus gun along the soft flesh of her inner thighs. 

Testing the movement in his legs again Magnus grit his teeth in frustration as he caught sight of his gun in Robert's hand. 'Please god no.' Magnus thought as he watched on, unable to do anything to stop what he could see happening. "Morgan, keep your eyes on me. Darling it's going to be alright I promise."

Morgan scratched at Robert's arm as he pressed it harder against her throat while he held her down against the table top, tears falling freely down her cheeks as she struggled to breathe. She trusted Magnus with every fiber in her being, but her anxiety waa threatening to overwhelm her as she felt the cold hard steel pressing between her thighs. "Shhh Sweetness, there's a good girl." Robert purred as he pressed the barrel of the revolver inside her body, slowly at first before moving it more forcefully within her. "You know it's his weapon. He'll be the one that they finger for your death. When they check for prints it'll be his that they find, then they'll find both of your bodies." 

Morgan began to hyperventilate as she clawed at the flesh of Robert's arm, when she heard the safety being removed from Magnus' gun. Robert was going to kill her and there was nothing she could do to stop him. Through her tears she caught sight of Magnus moving, albeit more slowly than usual. 'Please let him save me before it's too late.' She thought as her vision started to fade, the darkness was going to take her as Robert continued squeeze the life out of her while he fucked her with the gun. 

"I wish I could have heard your moans and the way you beg so prettily while I fuck your sweet little cunt." 

Magnus moved silently in his bare feet, drawing his right hand back to form a fist before throwing a punch, it hit Robert square in the jaw, causing him to let go of the gun, as the force knocked him away from Morgan. Magnus moved in to throw a second punch, only to feel the collar come to life once again as his fist made contact, knocking him to the floor as the convulsions ripped through his body. 

As he lay there, unable to move through the pain Magnus heard gunshots, fired in quick succession, one after another until the clip was empty and the gun just clicked. As the convulsions stopped Magnus managed to struggle to his feet, stumbling across the short distance to Morgan who stood beside the table, her whole body trembling as she continued to pull the trigger repeatedly as she shakily held his gun out in front of her, pointing at Robert's body where he lay bleeding on the floor. 

Reaching out Magnus wrapped his hand around Morgan's gently, lowering the gun, before capturing her in his arms as her legs went from under her. "Shhh it's ok, it's over." Magnus murmured as he sank down to the floor, pulling her against his body. Her whole body shook as she sobbed, clinging tightly to him, she buried her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his heady scent and the underlying scent of oranges. "He can't hurt you anymore."


	9. Chapter 9

Natalie ran her hand through her hair nervously as she waited for the computer to log in. "Why the hell is everything so damned slow." She growled under her breath as she knew that everything hinged on the results of her computer search of the former residential property that Robert and Trevor had been involved with. Because as with everything else so far, there had been no unusable prints. They were wasting time that they didn't even know if Magnus and Morgan had. The lab wouldn't have the results to what had been in the hypodermic needle for at least twenty four hours and given the lengths that Robert and his cronies had gone to already she knew that it was unlikely to be anything good.  
"For gods sake hurry up." Natalie snarled as the computer decided that it required a software update before she could do anything. Getting up she stalked across the office to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup of the strong bitter liquid. Taking a deep drink she paced the floor as the computer went through the motions of updating. 

***

Magnus stroked Morgan's back gently as she clung to him tightly. He knew that she was still in shock from what had happened. He gently slid one hand against her cheek, rubbing her cheekbone with his thumb softly. "Morgan, Sweetheart can you look at me please?" He murmured, waiting patiently for her to respond.

Lifting her head her wide green eyes searched his face, before slowly softening in recognition. "That's it. He can't hurt you anymore." Magnus said feeling her shakey breath as she nodded her understanding. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't stop everything that has happened here. That he hurt you because of me." Whispered as his eyes flicked downwards briefly to look at the dirty dressing on her throat. His gut clenching as he did. She'd never be able to speak again because of him.

Morgan shook her head no as she reached out and caressed Magnus' cheek gently, capturing the tears as they fell. 'Not your fault.' She mouthed silently before leaning in and capturing his lips with hers, drawing his lower lip between hers gently, nipping at it with her teeth. Magnus moaned as she teased his lips, her hands sliding along his cheeks and buried themselves in his soft blonde curls. Pulling on them hard she moved to straddle his hips, rocking against him as she could feel his arousal against her sex. She was already so wet and she ached to feel him, to feel anything that wasn't Robert and his torturous actions. Throwing her head back she would have moaned if she could, as she felt him against her soft folds. Reaching down with one hand she tentatively wrapped her delicate fingers around Magnus' erection. Stroking him lazily as he kissed her throat, his teeth grazing along her collar bone. 

"Oh god, Darling if you keep doing that I won't last." He groaned as she rolled her hips against him anointing his thick shaft. Morgan moved effortlessly over him and sank slowly onto his length. Her mouth opened on a silent moan as she took him completely, arching her back she thrust her ample breasts towards his face, her nipples pebbled under the cool air of the room along with her excitement as Magnus wrapped one around around her pulling her tightly against him while she rolled her hips against him. "Fuck, Morgan please..." Magnus moaned as she braced her hands on his muscular thighs and used her legs to move herself up and down his length. He leaned forward and caught one of nipples between his teeth, nipping at it before gently soothing the pebbled teat with his tongue. "I'm going to cum." Magnus moaned as he felt the walls of Morgan's pussy contracting around him, stroking his lenth as she rode him harder. He pulled Morgan tightly against him as he spilled his release deep inside of her, gasping as he pressed his lips against her shoulder. Moments later he felt her release, she shuddered against him while she breathed deeply. Her hands going around him so she could hold him tightly. Magnus held her lovingly as he knew that she needed the support as much right now, if not more than she had when he'd first lain eyes on her.   
Magnus didn't know how long they sat entwined in one another's arms, still buried deep inside her. She had her head resting against his shoulder and one of her hands fisted in his hair, fingers teasingly caressing his curls. 

"As much as I want to stay in your arms forever, I need to know if there was anyone else here in the building." Magnus said gently, he really didn't want to panic Morgan, but he knew that there was at least one other man involved if not two. Morgan lifted her head and nodded as she eased herself off of his lap. "Have you seen anyone else here since you arrived?" Magnus asked as he got to his feet, his legs ached and his head throbbed. Morgan nodded her head yes and held up three fingers. 

"All men?" Magnus questioned and watched her shaking her head no. "How many were men?" She held up two fingers, before running her hand through her hair. "Two men and one woman, ok." 

Morgan grabbed his hand and brought it down to her stomach, pressing it against her. Magnus looked at her questioningly, he wasn't sure what she was trying to tell him and he really hadn't ever been any good at charades. "I don't know what you're trying to tell me Sweetheart."  
Biting her lip she closed her eyes briefly before opening them, she let go of his hand and started gesturing to her stomach, giving the gesture of her having a baby bump. "The woman is pregnant?" Magnus asked, surprised that these men were holding another woman here. Morgan nodded the affirmative. "Do you know where we are?" Shaking her head no, Magnus gently rubbed her arms soothingly. "It's ok. We're going to get out of here i promise."

***

"Before the accident Robert Preston lived on Billionaires Row. He used to own one of those dilapidated and decaying mansions on Bishops Avenue, Hampstead, North London." Natalie explained as she drove, her mobile on hands free. "There's sixteen empty properties on the row and many more that are barely occupied. It's the perfect place for a psychopath to hide and go unnoticed."

"I know how eager you are to get Magnus back given his recent head injury, but we have to do this by the book, otherwise the bastard's will walk." Jack explained as he knew just how much of a soft spot Natalie had for their colleague.

"Jack I've got a bad feeling about this. Magnus could already be in serious trouble. Head injury asside we have no idea what was in that needle or if he's even still alive."

"Natalie, if they wanted him dead, they wouldn't have gone to the trouble of leaving him alive at the hotel and they certainly wouldn't have come back for him to abduct him from his flat. Somehow Magnus has become a pawn in a twisted game being played for Morgan's benefit. While she's still alive I have hope that so is Magnus."

"You know that he was half naked when I found him at the hotel don't you?" Natalie asked running a hand through her hair as she waited impatiently for the traffic lights to change. 

"Yes, I know. Magnus told me everything that happened."

"Robert is a jealous ex lover who beat Morgan when they were together. What do you think he's going to do to Magnus while making her watch. He faked his own death and has lain in wait to get his revenge." 

"Don't go rushing in alone, we're going to assemble a team and then we're going to search the properties. I'm going to get the ball rolling on the search warrants incase we have to search any of the currently occupied premises."

"Magnus could be in immediate danger not to mention what that psychopath could have done to Morgan." Natalie said, her concern clear in her voice. She gripped the steering wheel tightly as she turned left at the next set of traffic lights.

"Natalie believe me I know. Please just give me an hour to get things in motion and then we'll go over there to take a look."

"Alright. I'll see you in an hour." Natalie said before hanging up. She sighed as she glanced out of the window, seeing the sun had already started to set. Morgan had already been missing for three days. Magnus, hadn't been out of the hospital more than an hour and a half before someone had taken him. So that meant he'd been missing for almost twenty four hours given what time she'd last seen him. She'd give Jack his hour, but if he wasn't ready then. She would go it alone. She owed that much to Magnus.


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus couldn't shake the headache as he looked around the room, he knew that it was probably a result of his concussion, the Doctor had told him as much before they had released him, they had told him that he could suffer from them for the next week possibly two and if they got worse or hadn't subsided within a fortnight then he was to see his doctor. The electro shocks really wouldn't have helped matters either, plus he had no idea what had been in that hypodermic they'd stuck him with. "Wait here for me Sweetheart, I'm going to check his body for keys and have a quick look around." Magnus said as he rubbed Morgan's arms gently, watching as she nodded her head.

He crossed the short distance between them and Robert's body where it lay near the desk, a bit unsteady still as the room span, gritting his teeth he used the desk to steady himself before moving to kneel beside the body. Magnus carefully checked all the pockets on Robert's jeans. He pulled out a set of keys, a worn leather wallet and a mobile phone. He pressed the power button and cursed as it flashed up the low battery symbol before dying in his hands. 

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath, before he got slowly to his feet, leaning against the desk momentarily as he looked around the dank room. His jeans lay on the floor near the wooden cross where they'd discarded them. Looking behind the desk he saw his shirt in a crumpled heap along with his boots. Rounding the desk he leaned down and picked up his clothes and then made his way back to Morgan. "Darling, put this on you'll feel less exposed." Magnus said as he held his shirt out for her. 

Taking it from him, she slipped it on, fumbling a little with the buttons as she watched Magnus bend over to pick up his jeans. She bit her lower lip as she watched the muscles ripple under his smooth skin, her eyes lingered over the tight swell of his backside as he pulled on his jeans. She blushed as he turned around to see her staring as he tucked himself inside the faded denim and zip himself up. 

'Jesus, she's so fucking sexy wearing nothing but my shirt.' Magnus thought as he looked at her, his shirt covered her to mid thigh, just covering the swell of her breasts. She'd left it unfastened exposing part of their perfect curves, knowing that the buttons would have had their work cut out for them had she fastened them, to contain her ample tits. He fiery red hair hung loose over her shoulders and even in its mussed up state she looked breathtakingly beautiful. Dark bruising showed on her throat and along her thighs, but Magnus couldn't take his eyes off her. If they had more time he would have mapped every mark and blemish on her body, kissing away every trace of the dead man's actions. 

"Morgan I need you to do everything that I say, stay close to me and I promise that I will get you out of here." He said tucking his service revolver into the waistband of his jeans. Pushing his feet into his boots he took Morgan's hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze as she wrapped her delicate fingers around his. Nodding her head she followed Magnus as he crossed the room and pushed one of the keys on the key chain into the lock. Surprised that he got the right one first try, he unlocked the door and then pocketed the keys. Holding his breath he slowly began to open the door, looking out into the hallway. The hallway was dark, but blessedly quiet, looking from left to right Magnus assessed the darkened corridor with its peeling wallpaper and cracked paintwork. Clearly they were being held in a long since abandoned property. Where he didn't know but he'd promised Morgan that they'd get out of here and he just hoped that he could keep it. She'd already suffered so much because of him. If they got out of here alive he would spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to her. 

Seeing light of to the right he slowly started along the hallway, with Morgan following close behind, his senses on high alert as he listened for anything out of place in the silence. He could hear his own heart pounding in his ears and the sound of Morgan's breathing and it was almost deafening in the silent corridor. As they got closer to the light source Magnus realised that it was coming through a broken ceiling, broken panels floorboards littered the ground ahead of them along with a scattering of dead and decaying leaves, along with the vines of ivy that broke through the busted roof. The green foliage was the only signs of life in the decrepit building. Broken tiles covered the floor amongst the other debris. The carpet here had long since decayed. Magnus wet his bottom lip as he glanced up at the hole in the ceiling and he saw the inky blue of the early evening sky, with the smattering of stars, seeing the familiar shape of the plough in the heavens gave him a little relief, at least they were somewhere local.

"Do you remember how many flights of stairs he brought you up to get here?" Magnus asked as he turned to look at Morgan over his shoulder. Seeing Morgan holding up two fingers, he nodded reaching out behind him he took her hand in his as they rounded the corner and began the careful descent down the staircase. "We're going to take it slowly, I'm not sure how stable these stairs are." Magnus said giving her hand a gentle squeeze, trying to reassure her. 

Gripping the ornate hand rail with his free hand Magnus began the slow descent, his eyes constantly flicking between the crumbling stairs and the surrounding areas. He knew that they weren't alone and their captors had the advantage of knowing the lay of the land. The stairs were littered with peeling wallpaper and birdshiit amongst other detritus that must have blown in through the hole in the roof. It had clearly been some years since anyone had lived in the building. The steps creaked and groaned under their weight, a sign that the years of exposure to the elements hadn't been kind to them or the house. 

Halfway down Magnus swore under his breath as he felt the step give way, he felt himself fall forward and felt Morgan stumble behind him, crashing into his back as he was just able to manage to save himself as his left leg dissapeared to the knee through the step. He winced as he heard the remnants of the step clatter down the stairwell. "Fuck." He muttered as he watched on unable to do anything about the noise of the broken boards. He was lucky that it was only part of it and not the whole thing, and even more so that he'd not fallen arse over tit and dragged Morgan down the stairs with him. 

He looked over his shoulder to see the panic on Morgan's face as she desperately pulled herself to her feet once more before she tried to help him. "It's ok, I'm fine. Just let me go and keep hold of the banister while I pull myself free." Magnus said giving her a reassuring smile. "Once I'm free I'll help you across."

Morgan nodded and gripped the handrail tightly as she looked down the staircase for any sign that the falling debris had alerted the rest of Robert's men to their presence. She bit her lower lip as she heard Magnus curse under his breath as he pulled his foot free, struggling slightly to dislodge it, causing more of the rotten step to fall down the stairwell. He'd hoped that they'd be able to get down to the next level without alerting anyone to their presence outside of their cell. Testing the next step for stability Magnus held the banister tightly just incase the tread was rotten aswell. He breathed a sigh of relief when it was sound, he reached out for Morgan's hand. "It's ok sweetheart, I've got you. Take my hand and I'll help you across." 

Morgan reached out and took Magnus' hand, feeling his fingers twine through hers as hewanted to make sure that he had her securely. He wet his lower lip as he looked at her closely, he could see the fear in her eyes as he nodded his head gently. "It's ok, I won't let you fall." 

She let of of the rail and reached across to put her free hand upon Magnus' shoulder as he leaned his upper body across the missing step, giving her something to brzce herself upon as she stepped towards him, her foot hovering precariously over the broken step. She bit her lip as she gripped his shoulder and his hand tighly. "That's it sweetheart, I've got you." He said as he reached out with his freehand, bracing himself against the railings as he slid his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him, her body was warm as she pressed herself tighter to his chest. He could feel her let out a ragged breath as she was pulled securely across the obstacle. "Come on, I don't know how much time we've got before someone comes to investigate the sound of the falling debris. Hopefully we can make it down to the next floor at least."


End file.
